ichivefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Willing
Lucy Willing is a pioneer of the Sigma technology, an ex-employee of Upton Julius and one of the main characters of the ''Impossible Creatures ''Campaign. After the death of Eric Chanikov, she seeks to continue his work but sees the terrible ends Julius is putting the technology to, and aids Rex in his quest to defeat him and destroy Sigma. =History= Before the Campaign Lucy's life before coming to the Isla Variatas islands is not explored, but soon after doing so she became a close friend and assisstant of Eric Chanikov, who shared her enthusiasm and excitement over the Sigma technology. Chanikov became a father figure to Lucy over time, and he wished for her to keep his hopes alive after he himself had passed away. At some point, Chanikov was kidnapped by Julius, who attempted to take Lucy as well. She was able to escape him with the use of her Lab, and took refuge on Isla Exsilium for several days. Being a close confidant of Chanikov, she knew his son Rex was coming to the islands, and realised she would need his help in order to survive and rescue Chanikov from Julius's grasp. During the Campaign Lucy narrowly saves Rex from being captured by Julius and takes him back to Isla Exsilium and from that point on, their struggle against Julius and his accomplices begins. She teaches Rex about the wonders of the Sigma technology, combined creatures and his father. Between her thorough knowledge of the Sigma technology and Rex's military experience, they are able to survive the onslaught of Julius's cronies and defeat them. They make their way back to Isla Undisonus to search for Chanikov, but tragically find he has been killed. Lucy pledges to help Rex in what is then a quest for revenge and justice. Throughout their adventure, Rex and Lucy uncover the foul uses the Sigma technology has been put to; most prominently, Velika La Pette and Otis Ganglion have been experimenting its effect on humans, with the native villagers being kidnapped as test subjects. The latter had even gone so far as to attempt to combine them, which always results in death for humans. This is especially distressing for Lucy because she thought of the Sigma technology as a wondrous creation that she felt could be of great benefit to mankind, and because it was the work of Chanikov's life. She and Rex decide the technology is too powerful, and aim to destroy all traces of it. They eliminate Whitey Hooten, Velika and finally Ganglion. Upon overpowering Ganglion, Lucy is captured by an enormous combined creature sent by Julius. Lucy is taken to Isla Tantus, Julius's main base of operations, and held captive in his Lab. Several days later, Rex arrives on the island and defeats Julius. Lucy emerges from Julius's ruined Lab unharmed, and is happily reunited with Rex. =Personality= Lucy is a positive person who treats her allies with care and devotion. Her life revolves around the Sigma technology, which she views as a miraculous creation, and is offended by opposition or misuse of it. This is often shown when Rex expresses his dislike or confusion for it, who recieves quick retaliation from Lucy. She also has an intense dislike for Julius and his underlings, and their misuse of it seems to turn her world upside-down. Lucy's extensive use of the Sigma technology gives her a balanced mind, allowing her to be prepared for any kind of surprise that is thrown at her. This level personality is apparent in her premade army, which has a rich variety of abilities and attack types. =Gameplay= Lucy as a unit is very similar to a Henchman. She is able to collect coal and build\repair structures, but does so slightly faster than a Henchman. However, she varies from them in many ways; Lucy cannot pilot a Gyrocopter, most upgrades from the Research Clinic do not apply to her and she cannot damage enemy creatures. Lucy has two special abilities, though; *Gather technology - The player has very limited access to buildings at the beginning of the Campaign, but Lucy can examine an enemy structure to unlock it. After doing so, it is permanently available in later missions. *Sabotage - Lucy can apply this ability to an enemy structure to deal up to 2000 damage to it over time. Lucy has no way of defending herself should she come under attack. The player may garrison her inside the Lab to protect and heal her, but will instantly lose the game if she is killed. =Trivia= *Lucy's Sabotage ability is identical in effect to Infestation, and was probably the inspiration for it. *In Player Vs Computer Lucy Willing Has Skunk/Camel' Archerfish/Camel' Chameleon/Wolverine Cheetah/Porcupine' Wolf/Panther' Electric Eel/Giraffe' Chimpanzee/Coyote' Hippopotamus/Lioness And Sperm Whale/Coyote. =See Also= Campaign Rex Chance Whitey Hooten Velika La Pette Otis Ganglion Upton Julius Category:Characters Category:Protagonist